


Vibrator Chess Set

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantastic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Vibrators, maleslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Когда Ричард узнаёт о том, что Гэвин Рид ненавидит свой день рождения, он решает сделать ему самый лучший подарок.





	Vibrator Chess Set

— Ты говорил, что уедешь к отцу.

Голос RK-900 кажется неестественно громким в царящей в комнате тишине. Гэвин отрывает взгляд от бутылки, старательно всматривается в темноту и понимает, что не включил свет, когда вернулся домой. А ещё не открыл окно — в зале очень душно, пахнет алкоголем и какой-то безысходностью. Голова идёт кругом, кажется, что голос почудился, и никого тут на самом деле нет. Только Гэвин, только виски, только снедающая душу тоска.

За окном шумит дождь, бушует гроза — даже соседних домов не видно из-за ливня и града. Возможно, из-за этого и болит голова. Чёртово давление. Гэвин опрокидывает в себя очередной бокал виски и жмурится от обжигающего горло вкуса. Обычно он не подвластен перепадам настроения, но сегодня явно не его день. 

— Я уехал, Девятка, меня нет, — говорит Гэвин, всё ещё неуверенный, что ему не показалось.

Щёлкает выключатель, и Девятка, Ричард, смотрит на Гэвина совсем по-человечески: вскидывает бровь, складывает руки на груди и выглядит, как сварливая супруга, заставшего мужа в баре, а не на работе (даже его диод мигает жёлтым, выдавая недовольство). Выходит, не почудилось. Ричард был тут, как обычно, идеальный: в чистой выглаженной форме, с идеальной укладкой, ровным лицом. Гэвин рассеянно глянул на свои джинсы, которые сегодня обляпал кетчупом. Машина даже в этом превосходила человека. 

— Это называется ложью, Гэвин.

— Это называется «хотел побыть один». — Рид откидывается на стуле и хлопает ладонью по столу. — Понимаешь, Рич? Один. 

— Ты мог сказать мне об этом. — Ричард на мгновение теряется, но потом снова становится уверенным и стойким, как скала. С его непрошибаемым напором и идеальной внешностью можно было смело сыграть Капитана Америку из неустаревающей классики. — Но я всё равно пришёл бы.

_Абсолютно непрошибаемым._

— Сраный девиант, — выдыхает Гэвин.

— Сраный мудила, — _непрошибаемо_ отвечает Рич. 

Гэвин вскидывает на Ричарда изумлённый взгляд, затем хмыкает и задорно смеётся. Именно так они когда-то и поладили: в первый же день новый напарник посылает Рида на хер в ответ на грубость, оперируя тем, что капитан Аллен разрешил. И Гэвин уже тогда знает: этот чёртов ублюдок — девиант. И как же он его ненавидит. Сильнее, чем всех сраных мерзких андроидов, устроивших в городе настоящую революцию. 

— Ты не ужинал? — спрашивает Ричард. Ну точно сварливая жёнушка, сменившая гнев на милость. 

— Нет, и не хочу, — отвечает Гэвин. — Рич, по-дружески прошу, съебись, а?

— Ни за что.

Абсолютно _непрошибаем_. Впрочем, как обычно. 

В первые месяцы совместной работы Гэвин ненавидит Ричарда сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было. Ричард лезет во все дела, всё комментирует, копается в его прошлом, и, когда столкновение достигает апогея, они дерутся (хотя, что тут говорить, силы не равны). И при каждой стычке Гэвина не покидает омерзительное чувство: Ричард тоже испытывает эмоции. Ричард утешает девочку после ограбления, Ричард сочувствует мальчику, потерявшему пса, Ричард сидит с Гэвином в баре, когда тот пьёт, слушает его и посылает на хер, если надо. Он не воспринимает ругань, индифферентен к оскорблениям, он сама невозмутимость, правильный мальчик, решивший спасти заблудшего хулигана Рида. Классический сценарий, старый сюжет, лишний раз доказавший своё право на жизнь: хулиган Рид и правильный мальчик Ричи начинают дружить. 

— Я хочу побухать в тишине, — устало произносит Гэвин, вертя бокал в пальцах. — И в одиночестве, Рич.

— Я прекрасно знаю, какой сегодня день, — говорит Ричард, продолжая стоять на месте. — И я не позволю тебе провести его так. Это неправильно. 

И после очередной попойке в баре, после раздражающего и выбивающего из колеи звонка отца, Рид срывается так, что оказывается с Ричардом в одной постели. На утро он раскаивается, днём испытывает ревность (потому что это его блядский правильный мальчик-моралист), снова направляется в бар, и с самого начала по кругу. И теперь Девятисотый стоит в зале его квартиры и качает права.

— Сегодня твой день рождения, — говорит он. — Люди не так отмечают праздники.

— А я отмечаю его так, и это моё гребаное дело, — раздражённо отвечает Гэвин. Он достаёт пачку, демонстративно зажимает сигарету зубами, чиркает зажигалкой и курит прямо тут, не открывая окон. — В этот день я хочу набухаться и завалиться спать, чтобы назавтра не вспомнить этот день вообще. 

— Опять звонил отец? — в голосе Ричарда звучит волнение. Пару месяцев назад Рид его бы за это ударил, посчитав этот тон имитацией. — Гэвин, не думай об этом. К тому же... в этом году тебе есть с кем отмечать праздник.

Гэвин поднимает на него уставший взгляд и усмехается. _Ричард_сукин_его_сын_андроид_ играет не по правилам. И первый раз он поступает подло, когда обнимает его, потерявшегося и пьяного, прижимает к себе, заставляет почувствовать сильные руки на своей спине, затем на бёдрах. Он играет неправильно, когда превращается из тупого андроида в  _его_ Ричарда. Он играет неправильно, когда выносит бутылки и спасает Гэвина от алкоголизма. У них появляются общие шутки, общие мысли, и хулиган Рид тянется к правильному и умному Ричарду. А осторожный Ричард тянется к дерзкому и лучшему детективу департамента. 

Они не могут быть парой, но Ричард стоит посреди зала квартиры Гэвина и ведёт себя, словно они давно уже в браке. А Гэвин словно бы и не против. 

— Может, у тебя и подарок есть? — спрашивает Гэвин, надеясь подловить _Ричарда_мистера_идеальность_ хотя бы на этом.

— Есть, — отвечает Ричард и улыбается, радуясь первой победе. — Я оставил его в прихожей. Торт тоже есть. Ну, так что?

— Да хер с тобой, давай, — отвечает Гэвин и облокачивается на стол. — Давай праздновать вместе. 

Ричард улыбается, поднимает руку, прося подождать, и идёт в прихожую. Гэвин улыбается широко и счастливо: Рич всё же нереально хорош собой. Его мимика, движения, голос — всё это оживает, он словно человек, созданный из плоти и крови. Такой же тёплый, такой же настоящий. 

Он возвращается с тортом и небольшой коробкой. Коробку Ричард ставит прямо перед Гэвином и подвигает; тому на мгновение кажется, что андроид немного робеет, но такого просто не может быть. Гэвин изучает коробку, забавный бантик и думает, что в его жизни редко бывает что-то такое. Он не привычен к вниманию и заботе, не любит получать подарки и не умеет их делать, но сейчас старается распробовать это странное чувство хотя бы ради Ричарда. Иногда он всё ещё закрывается и посылает того на хер, но всё чаще уступает, потому что с появлением андроида в его жизни реально что-то меняется. 

Гэвин тянет ленточку и снимает упаковочную бумагу. Перед ним блестящая тёмная шахматная доска. Усмехнувшись, он выдвигает боковую панель и берёт в руку ферзя, рассматривая стильную изящную выгнутую форму. Ричард явно не пожалел денег на подобный подарок.

— Красивые, — говорит Гэвин, — но не люблю шахматы. Я же тебе рассказывал, как отец дубасил меня каждый раз, когда я ему проигрывал. А у них интересная форма. — Он берёт другую фигуру, состоящую из нескольких овальных форм. — Это, типа, новаторские? Там, космический дизайн, или типа того?

Ричард вскидывает бровь, точно так же, как порой это делает сам Гэвин. В его дьявольском взгляде читается усмешка, он смотрит на своего человека так, словно тот не может осознать какую-то очень простую истину, ясную даже ребёнку. Гэвин снова смотрит на шахматы, на Ричарда, на шахматы, на Ричарда, на шахматы... и внезапно роняет фигуру на пол.

— Это что?.. — ошарашенно спрашивает он.

— Да, именно то самое, — отвечает Ричард. — Они ещё и вибрируют.

— Ну уж нет! — Гэвин поднимает руки, показывая, что сдаётся. — Забирай это и уматывай отсюда!

— Ты сам говорил, нам нужно разнообразие в сексе. 

— Блядь, ну не такое же! — Гэвин трясёт головой и трёт виски. — Слушай, Рич... нет.

— Почему? Боишься проиграть?

_Он? Гэвин Рид? Боится?.._

Гэвин не понимает, как они оказываются в зале с расставленными на доске фигурами. Сам он устраивается на диване, Ричард в кресле, и кажется, что наглую пластиковую морду абсолютно ничего не смущает. Впрочем, Гэвина смущать тоже не должно. Они оба взрослые, они тут одни, уже неоднократно занимались сексом и как коротать вечера — только их личное дело. 

Гэвин успокаивается, хотя под пристальным взглядом Ричарда это даётся не так просто. Постепенно его даже начинает заводить провокационный вид фигур. В умелых руках Ричарда они явно будут иметь большой потенциал. Смотря на них, Гэвин думает, насколько разными будут ощущения, если сравнить слона и ферзя... впрочем, время у них будет. 

— Предлагаю рапид, — говорит Ричард. — По пятнадцать минут.

— Идёт, — отвечает Гэвин. — Но учти, мой ублюдок папаша хорошо меня учил! Кстати, а если проигрываешь ты?

— Сделаю тебе минет. Всё надо объяснять?

— Завали свой рот.

— У меня другие планы на свой рот. 

Гэвин поражается своим талантам: за пару месяцев превратить андроида-детектива в секс-машину не каждому дано. Он до сих пор не понимает, как получает удовольствие Ричард, но его взгляд заинтересован, а голос приобретает притягательно низкие нотки. Мысли о самой игре Гэвину даются тяжело: кровь бурлит, фантазия идёт в разнос, а смотреть на Ричарда мучительно невыносимо. 

Прикасаться к шахматам — испытание. Они словно обжигают сухую кожу пальцев, и Гэвин невольно думает, как та или иная фигура будет ощущаться внутри него. Кажется, Ричард улавливает эти мысли и коварно улыбается, но благоразумно молчит. Они оставили слабый, приглушённый свет. Обстановка уютная, интимная, даже дождь за окном едва слышно шуршит. Казалось бы, можно расслабиться и раствориться в атмосфере предвкушения, но Гэвин всё ещё немного напряжён.

— Пошёл в задницу, — выдает он, чувствуя на себе внимание Ричарда.

— С удовольствием.

Гэвин напряжённо выдыхает. _Вот же сукин сын_. 

Но первая партия остаётся за Гэвином. Всего-то за одиннадцать минут. Сделав шах и мат, он блаженно улыбается и откидывается на диване, закладывает руки за голову и приглашающе разводит ноги. Ричард невозмутимо поднимается, поправляет галстук (сволочь, знает, что безумно сексуален), подходит и опускается перед Ридом на колени. Что ж, при таком раскладе Гэвин согласен полюбить дни рождения. А ещё дни благодарения, рождество, и любые другие праздники. Он прикрывает глаза и уже представляет, насколько хорошей будет эта ночь.

Ричард не спешит. В первые разы, когда они только начинают сближаться и заниматься сексом, он делает всё последовательно, в едином темпе, оперируя тем, что может дать щедрый на порнуху интернет. И Гэвину приходится обучать его чему-то более реальному: он просит помедлить, учит дразнить, рассказывает, что и как ему нравится. Постепенно доходит даже до ролевых игр.

И Ричард, оказывается, всё прекрасно помнит. Его диод остаётся синим, он сидит на коленях, будоража любовника одним своим видом, и прикасается руками к внутренней стороне его бёдер. Прикосновения вызывают мурашки, Рич гладит сильные ноги, трётся щекой совсем близко к паху и кладёт руку на пресс Рида. Гэвин задерживает дыхание, прислушиваясь к себе: в животе невольно скапливается напряжение, в брюках становится тесно. Ричард замечает это и забирается ладонью под футболку, чтобы усилить эффект. Прикосновения тонких пальцем обжигают, заставляют поджимать живот и нетерпеливо ёрзать. Гэвин невольно вспоминает их первую ночь, когда кончил, стоило Ричарду захватить его властными ласками. Он и раньше любил не только женщин, мужчины в его жизни были тоже. Но Ричард был лучшим. Ричард сумел стать другом и только после этого оказался в кровати.

Наслаждаясь заметной реакцией, Рич опускает руку ниже, задевает паховые волоски, игриво тянет их пальцами, и Гэвин низко выдыхает. Он открывает глаза и смотрит вниз: Ричард невероятно красив в такие моменты. Он расстёгивает джинсы Рида (светлые пальцы на тёмной джинсе), тянет их вниз и накрывает ладонью пах, чтобы потом отпустить и подразнить ожиданием. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдыхает Гэвин, ощущая головокружение и болезненное томление.

— Это взаимно, детектив, — отвечает Ричард, и Рид готов поклясться, что слышит в его голосе веселье. Он приспускает и трусы, берёт смазку, чтобы заменить отсутствие слюны.

Ричард давно изучил Гэвина, он прекрасно знает, где и как ему приятнее. Он дразнит лёгкими поцелуями сразу под венчиком головки, обхватывает член рукой и уделяет внимание только нижней его части. Гэвин начинает задыхаться, он проклинает всё на свете, ведь когда-то он вынужден был прятаться и скрывать свои интересы. Тайные походы в клубы, съём андроидов, и ни одного долгого партнёра, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал. Но попробовав один раз, останавливаться не захочешь. Гэвин и не хочет: он плавится, когда Ричард поднимается губами выше, задерживается на особенно чувствительных точках, когда отрывается и говорит что-то чуждое и непонятное Риду, но такое приятное. 

Его губы так же быстро возвращаются к члену, язык скользит по ребру головки; Гэвин с трудом удерживает руки за своей головой. Хочется надавить на затылок Ричарда, заставить его приступить к основному действу (но разве не сам он учил напарника-андроида дразнить?), а тот, словно сжалившись, берёт головку в рот и приступает к ритмичным движениям. Его рука вытворяет нечто невероятное с основанием члена и яичками, скользит дальше, гладит промежность. Гэвин дышит громче, не сдерживает первые стоны и всё же срывается: надавливает на затылок Ричарда, безмолвно умоляя его. Но андроиды сильнее людей, и Рич не поддаётся. Его диод мигает жёлтым, он решительно убирает руку Гэвина, быстро смотрит ему в глаза, подаётся ниже, облизывая член от основания до головки, и только после этого берёт в рот. 

Ощущения и эмоции непередаваемы. Гэвин чувствует себя уязвимым, потерявшим плоть и кровь. Он существует где-то вне, пока Ричард двигает языком, удерживая член во рту. Ласки приносят удовольствие и боль, словно колет иголками, как микроразряды тока, как... Гэвин об этом не думает. Он ощущает жар, огонь и напряжение, болезненно скапливающееся внизу живота. Мягкие губы Ричарда управляют им, ведут, и Гэвин кончает так ярко и сильно, что некоторое время просто сидит неподвижно.

— Вторая партия? — спрашивает Ричард, спустя несколько долгих минут.

— Вторая, — хрипло отвечает Гэвин, но не ощущает в себе сил. — Что б тебя, мудак, вторая.

Ричард хоть и молчит, но ощущает себя победителем. Он расставляет фигуры, пока Гэвин приходит в себя, и бросает в его сторону долгие заинтересованные взгляды. Это самый настоящий флирт, и Гэвин в такие моменты забывает, что перед ним андроид. Чёрта с два, это личность, реальная полноценная личность. Личность, которая захотела заполучить его, Гэвина Рида.

— Почему именно шахматы? — спрашивает Гэвин, делая ход. — Мог бы просто купить вибратор, раз потянуло на эксперименты.

— Потому что негативные воспоминания мы будем вытеснять позитивными, — отвечает Ричард. — Есть такая терапия, Гэвин.

— Вытеснять побои и унижения сексом?

— Шах и мат, — внезапно произносит Ричард, с оглушительным стуком ставя фигуру на доску. — Да, Гэвин, сексом. Ведь это приятно?

Гэвин не слышит вопроса: он растерянно смотрит на поле и тихо ругается. Сердце от волнения и стыда замирает в груди. Выходит, что ещё немного и они...

— Не хорошо ругаться, детектив, — говорит Ричард и берёт ферзя, длинную и расширяющуюся по центру фигуру. Она кажется достаточно большой, чтобы хорошо её почувствовать в себе. 

— Я не хочу засовывать в себя эту штуку! — Гэвин откровенно врёт, потому что не любит проигрывать и не хочет признавать: ему не только страшно, стыдно, но ещё и интересно.

И это становится ошибкой: Ричард распознаёт его враньё на раз, хмурится и медленно встаёт, обходит стол и приближается к Гэвину. Тот с интересом наблюдает, и это зрелище возбуждает тоже. Ричард сильный, несгибаемый, только такому приятно подчиняться, только с таким приятно делить постель. Он наклоняется, нависая над любовником, протягивает руку и с силой сжимает его член. Гэвин прикрывает глаза и напряжённо втягивает носом воздух. Он вновь возбуждается, словно его тело привычно реагирует на одну только близость Ричарда. А тот расстёгивает его ширинку, повторяя то, что было недавно перед минетом, запускает в джинсы руку, и скользит пальцами по влажному от предэкулянта члену.

— Врать нехорошо, детектив. А вы сегодня сделали это дважды, — шепчет Ричард, и Гэвин проклинает те порносайты, которые его этому научили. 

Ричард, продолжая улыбаться, подносит ферзя к лицу Гэвина и скользит округлым кончиком по его губам. Ощущения странные, но будоражащие. Пластик прохладный, приятный, и Гэвин осторожно пробует его языком, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Ричардом. Он послушно приоткрывает губы, пропуская фигуру. Рич щурится и решительно толкает игрушку в податливый влажный рот. Если он о чём и жалеет, то это только о том, что у самого него нет члена, который Гэвин мог бы так удерживать во рту. Чтобы они стали ещё ближе — андроид и его человек. Впрочем, индустрия развивается.

Ричард тянет ферзя обратно, наклоняется и целует любовника в губы, смакуя этот момент. Поцелуй получается смазанным и влажным, — сказываются томление и возбуждение Рида, — после чего Рич коротко командует:

— Снимай футболку и ласкай себя.

Гэвин выдыхает. Ему кажется, что он способен только дышать, на слова банально не остаётся сил. И всё же он приподнимается и стягивает футболку, ведёт плечами, демонстрируя перекаты мышц. Иногда Ричард говорит, что ему это нравится. От прохлады по коже бегут мурашки, Рич дразнит невесомыми прикосновениями уже включённого вибратора к шее, груди и соскам. Мелкий, но сильный тремор, особенно сильно действует на соски, у Гэвина давно стоит по стойке смирно. Он вздрагивает, под кожей растекается настоящий огонь. 

— Снимай джинсы, — командует Ричард, убирая вибратор. — Быстрее, пока он влажный. 

Гэвин думает, что отец проклял бы его. Секс с мужиками, в позиции снизу, чего хуже — с андроидом. Но, смотря на Ричарда шальным взглядом, облизывая пересохшие губы, он всё и всех посылает к чёрту: и родных, и друзей, и комплексы, и страхи. Днём они напарники (на самом деле уже почти и неразлучные), ночью любовники (удивительно подходящие друг другу во всём), и Гэвин впервые свободен. Он впервые открыт и он почти что счастлив. 

Дрожащими от возбуждения руками он стягивает джинсы, носки и трусы, не стесняясь своего тела. Однажды, видит бог, он притащит из ближайшего секс-шопа монашескую рясу, потому что если Ричард в чём и преуспел (помимо полицейских дел), так это в их любовных играх. Вот и сейчас он наклоняется (медленно, томительно неспешно), смотрит в глаза Гэвина, а тот охотно раздвигает ноги. Они целуются долго и горячо, пока Ричард приставляет включенный вибратор к ложбинке между ягодиц любовника. Он толкает Гэвиной спиной на диван, дразнит, водит вверх и вниз, даёт прочувствовать вибрацию и только после осторожно проталкивает, сначала самый кончик, затем глубже и глубже, замирает лишь перед самой широкой его частью. 

— Надо уметь проигрывать, детектив, — шепчет Ричард и давит, загоняя вибратор до основания, быстро минуя расширение, и Гэвин вскидывается, податливо гнёт спину, лишь бы принять его в себя. 

— Раздевайся, — хрипло отвечает он, когда немного привыкает к вибрации. 

Ричард кивает. Он ведёт ладонью по вздымающейся груди, оглаживает мышцы рук, ног, затем отстраняется и быстро скидывает рабочую форму. Ричард красив, сложен как Аполлон, и хоть все андроиды такие, Гэвин думает, что именно этот — лучший. Потому что он тёплый и приятный на ощупь. Потому что так приятно обхватывать его за шею, притягивать к себе и целовать, гладить спину, ощущать перекаты мышц под искусственной кожей. 

— Скинь, — приказывает Гэвин, и Рич на время замирает. Потом кивает, успокаиваясь в его руках, убирает скин и возвращает себе инициативу: он находит основание вибратора и тянет его на себя, затем вновь толкает, затем на себя, и снова толкает. 

Гэвин стонет, выгибается под ним и жадно гладит спину Ричарда, очерчивая и царапая каждый позвонок. Ощущения другие, не так, как с человеком, но оттого они не хуже, даже более пикантные. Ричард щедр на поцелуи: его губы касаются шеи и плеч, а Гэвин сегодня на редкость покорный, доверчивый и открытый. Сильные руки Ричарда подчиняют, ломают, заставляют. Вибратор внутри дразнит каждую клеточку тела, задевает простату, и Гэвин разводит ноги сильнее. Он притягивает Ричарда ближе, отвечает на поцелуи и чувствует — это их полноценный секс. В подтверждение — Ричард наклоняется ниже, чтобы животом тереться о стоящий член Гэвина, а его диод выдаёт эмоциональное красное мигание. Гэвин едва не задыхается от ощущений: Ричард внутри, Ричард снаружи, по всему телу ласки и поцелуи, все это тут, в его гостиной, на его диване. Это намного ярче, чем просто пальцы, и Гэвин бессовестно стонет, теряясь в чувствах. Перед глазами цветные круги, он вскидывается навстречу, представляя, что это с ним делает член _его_ Ричарда. Движения рваные, грубые, сильные, Гэвин выгибается на диване, пока Рич срывается на бешеный темп, трахая его игрушкой, и получая полноценную отдачу. Он подхватывает его рукой под спину, царапает, и тот выгибается, прося _ещё. Ещё._

Они двигаются в едином темпе, диван предательски скрипит. Гэвин, доведённый до экстаза, изнемогает от желания, подаётся вперёд, трётся членом о живот Ричарда и начинает просить. А тот терзает его, тянет время так долго, как только удаётся, прежде чем вогнать вибратор максимально глубоко и обхватить ладонью член. 

Белая сперма на руке без скина смотрится пикантно. После оргазма Гэвин остаётся без сил: он лежит и тяжело дышит, восстанавливая дыхание.

— С днём рождения, — шепчет Ричард, устраиваясь рядом.

— Спасибо, — лениво отзывается Гэвин и подвигается, позволяя любовнику лечь рядом и обнять себя. — Таких подарков мне ещё не делали, но это определённо лучше виски.

— У нас ещё осталось много фигур.

— У нас впереди ещё много ночей. Ты, кстати, что-то говорил, что у секс-моделей в борделях есть члены. Как ты относишься к модификации? 

— Только положительно, — отвечает Ричард и прижимается губами к его плечу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.


End file.
